Oh To Remember, but Never Forget
by MartiOwlsten
Summary: Everyone knew and loved Lynn, but her ordinary, Muggle life isn't exactly what is seems. She's tried to forget the life she had, but now she must face what she left behind... even the guilt. [A BetweentheLines Fic, starts after GoF]
1. A Fearful Letter

**Muggle Disclaimer: I created the main character, Lynn, but the world and characters with which she interacts in and with, is solely J.K. Rowling's, I'm just borrowing a few of them.

* * *

**

**Witch Disclaimer: Bringing two worlds together is not easy. In my quest, I feel that there are certain tales that must be told, if both worlds are to one day live peaceably. This is Lynn, or rather** **Bethalyn Blakefield's story. I'm just telling it.

* * *

**

This story begins in the time directly after the Triwizard Tournament, held at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. This is the story you don't know, the one that exists between the lines of those you do. I have had the luck to know of this story from one who experienced it first hand. It, like many others throughout history, deserves to be told.

**Part One, Chapter One: A Fearful Letter**

Fifteen years were just not enough for Lynn. Fifteen years, and it all still haunted her dreams, her every moment, though she had to admit that she hadn't thought of it for years. It always remained in the back of her head, in ever fiber of her being, even if she wasn't thinking about it.

She would never forget...

Even moving halfway around the word, giving up her entire life, everything that mattered, couldn't let her forget. It just wouldn't happen.

So, there was Lynn, a tall and slender pretty 30 something year old woman, with amber eyes, long blonde hair, and a sweet smile that never seemed to reach it's full potential. She was involved in her community, she loved to watch television, and she drove a small, yet economical, pickup truck. Everymorning, she went to work at the Video-mart in the small town in which she lived, from nine in the morning until three, and on Saturdays, she was an ever popular story-teller at the public library.

Everyone knew Lynn, and everybody loved Lynn, even though she lived in her own house, alone andwasn't married; no one cared. The children would line up, Saturday after Saturday, just to hear her stories. They were wonderful stories.

Yes, if ever there was something that Lynn could do, it was tell a story.

Each Saturday, Lynn yould tell the children about fantastical places, people, and things. It was magic, sheer magic, in the eyes of the children. She would speak for hours about unicorns, giants, dragons, and wizards. She would tell about flying broomsticks and witches who could change into animals. And of course, not one of Lynn's tales would be complete without mention of the greatest Wizarding school in history: Hogwarts.

Then, after an afternoon of story telling, Lynn would drive home in her truck, smile and wave to her neighbors, go inside her house and make sure that all the drapes were closed... and cry. This, naturally, was the side of Lynn that no one knew about; the side that yearned for the life in her tales... the life she had left behind.

No one guessed that Lynn was actually British, that Lynn really had brown hair and sapphire eyes, that Lynn Blake's name was Bethalyn Blakefield, and, most importantly, no one guessed that Lynn was a Witch.

Yes, a Witch that had completed seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A Witch that had been happy, one that had always worn a big smile enough to outshine the stars.

Fifteen years ago, Bethalyn had been struck with the worst tragedy of her life, and she had fled. Feeling guilty for the death of her friends, Beth had given up her wand, her broomstick, and every magical item she owned. She had also changed her name, her hair, her eyes, and her accent, then fled halfway around the world to a small suburban town in the United States, and started over.

No one from the life she left behind knew where or who she was today. Well, with the exception of one, though she had asked him specifically not to contact her unless...

Albus Dumbldore, current Headmaster at Hogwarts, was the only one who knew where she was, and she rarely heard from him. She only heard from him on her birthday; he was aways nice enough to send her a card, a Muggle card, just to send greetings. She enjoyed hearing from him, though it was always bittersweet, for reminders were always reminders.

In all her years of exile, Lynn had only recieved one Owl from from anyone, other than Dumbledore. It had been from Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. He had sent a letter that had said he had needed pictures of Lily and James, if she could spare some. She had obliged, naturally, since she had always liked Hagrid, but it had been terribly difficult to see all the pictures of Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter...

She would never forget... never...

And so, it was a day indeed when Lynn came home to her house, waved and smiled to her neighbors, went inside, and stumbled backwards in shock as she entered the kitchen. She had almost, but not quite, screamed.

Just outside her kitchen window, sitting on the ledge, was a large, tawny owl. Of course, it wasn't just any old owl, but one that was looking very disgruntled at her not being home sooner to let him in, and tapping noisily on the window. Lynn also couldn't help but notice that there was a letter clutched in the angry beak that was doing the tapping.

Quickly, and with trembling hands, Lynn frantically raced around the house to close all the curtains and drapes. Once she was sure that no one could see into her home, she opened the window and allowed the owl to hop onto her kitchen counter.

It hooted in an irritated fashion as it dropped the letter onto her marble counter top. She poured some cold water into a small bowl for the owl to drink, and set out some toast for it to eat, before she reached for the letter. She knew from the heavy parchment that this was an important letter. Dumbledore only wrote her on Muggle paper, so to help hide her identity, but this was surely his handwritting, and the parchment let her know that it was importnat enough that he hadn't had the time for anything else.

It was a short note, which made Lynn worry, and it simply said:

_Lynn,_

_I haven't much time, but I want you to be at your fireplace on the Third, at midnight. Our worst fear has come about, and we need to speak. Please be prepared._

_Dumbledore_

Reading his words, Lynn let out a cry. One hand flew to her mouth, and the other, out of reflex, crumpled the note. She fell back against her stove and slumped to the floor, sobbing in mild hysterics. Oh, she could only pray that she had misread his meaning...it couldn't be...it just couldn't...

* * *

**Yes, this story may be quite different from other's I have posted here... but do let me know what you think as it goes along. This is just the beginning.**


	2. A Dear Friend

**Muggle Disclaimer: I created Lynn and her situations, but the rest of this is J.K. Rowling's, I'm just borrowing it for a bit.

* * *

**

**Witch Disclaimer: Again, this is Lynn's story that I am telling to you. It is an important story; else I would not have chosen it. If there are any flaws within my writing, it is solely my fault and I will correct it as soon as possible.**

**

* * *

**

**Part One, Chapter Two: A Dear Friend**

Lynn was nervous, but she sat perfectly still. It had been a week since she had received Dumbledore's letter, and all she could do was hope for the best.

Dumbledore had said to be prepared, and though she had taken care of everything, she had never known a time when she felt less so. In the week since the owl, Lynn figured she would probably not be staying much longer in her house, and had made necessary preparations.

Everything was ready; all she had to do was wait.

And that was the hardest part. Waiting left Lynn to her own devices, her own thoughts. So, she sat, enjoying the last bit of the life she had created for herself. It had been a good life, though part of her always knew it wouldn't last forever.

Nothing ever did.

Ten thirty... Eleven... Eleven thirty... Eleven forty-five... Eleven fifty-nine...

The small clock on the mantle above her fireplace let out a small _bong_ , letting her know that it was midnight. She had no idea how Dumbledore was planning to talk to her... yes, she knew there were many ways, but it had been many, many years since she had thought about magical communication.

She sat there, staring into the fire that crackled softly in the hearth, just wondering, when suddenly the fire changed from small and orange, to large and green.

Lynn barely blinked at the sight, though it had startled her. He must have had her fireplace hooked up to the Floo network...

Her fireplace also had to rearrange itself, for it was far too small for anyone to fit through, and so Lynn watched as the bricks and pictures all moved out of the way. It stretched up and out, and then stopped at about what was seven feet? Yes, that was about seven feet, maybe more. At last the green flames gave way, and out from her embers stepped a tall, silver-bearded man, wearing deep-blue robes and a matching cloak. Lynn smiled.

"Hello, Dumbledore," she said as she stood to greet her visitor.

"Ah," Dumbledore replied, holding out his arms. "Bethalyn Blakefield, it has been far too long since I last laid eyes on you."

Lynn couldn't help but smile as she embraced the tall wizard. "Well, it's just Lynn Blakes now, but yes, it has been a while."

He nodded silently, and Lynn invited him to sit in her best armchair. As he sat, he smiled from behind his half-mooned spectacles, "Lynn Blakes? Seems to be barely a murmur of who I once knew."

Lynn shrugged, "Just about correct on that," she took a seat on the corner of the couch closest to the armchair. "I am barely a murmur of who I was..."

Dumbledore smiled at her, but then shifted in his seat to look at her living room. Lynn looked too, and had to smile; he looked very much out of place, and Lynn noticed just how very muggle her home looked.

"It seems that you have done well," he said in his gentle way as he looked about. "I hope that I haven't caused any alarm, coming here in such a way,"

"Oh, no, " Lynn said quickly, "I drew all the curtains, and really, everyone thinks that I'm enjoying a nice quiet evening to myself, here on my ... on my last night."

A thin smile appeared on his face, "I also see that you abandoned you former hair and eye-color; your accent, too, unless I have been too long in visiting Bristol."

She let herself al little laugh, remembering the city where she was born, "Yes, well, I didn't want to attract attention to myself. I couldn't bear to answer any questions."

He nodded thoughtfully, and then said, "You know, I must say, I have heard of the fascination."

"Pardon?"

"I have heard," he repeated with a knowing smile, "That there is a wondrous storyteller that tells amazing stories at the library ... I hear she's quite good, in fact."

Lynn blushed, but didn't know what to say, though Dumbledore went on. "From what all I have heard, her stories simply enchant the children who come to listen to them... stories of magic and wizards..." he trailed off, leaving Lynn feeling silly.

"Oh, I didn't mean to - I had to do something to keep the children occupied once, at a city function of some kind... then they wanted more... I am sorry-"

He waved a hand to interrupt her, "Don't be. The Ministry may not like it, but who is to say that, if the time were to ever come, these children may not fear our world, as others do? I see no harm in that.

"But," he said, his face sobering greatly, "I seem to be avoiding the subject at hand. I am afraid, dear Lynn, that I bring grave news."

Lynn, who had been staring aimlessly into the smoldering embers of the fire, took a sharp breath inward and felt her hands tighten.

"I was afraid of that," she said in a small voice, barely audible, "Tell me."

For what seemed to be an eternity, Albus Dumbledore sat and told a very lightheaded Lynn about the recent turn of events, actually starting four years ago. He told her a selected history of events - she had the nagging feeling that he wasn't telling her something important - and ended with the dreaded return of Lord Voldemort.

All was silent for a long while, leaving Lynn shivering, when at last she whispered, "So, he's back... figures."

And then...

"Lynn," he started, "There is another reason as to why I came; something that I must tell you, that you won't like to hear, but that you must."

She felt like she couldn't speak, but managed a weak nod.

"Two years ago, the very same year that I invited Remus Lupin to teach at Hogwarts, Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban."

Lynn blanched, and it was awhile before she remembered that she had to breathe. After that, all she could do was blink.

Noting her shock, Dumbledore pressed on, "Everyone, especially the Ministry, was in fear... some still are. But it so happens that before he escaped..." he explained how it seemed that Sirius was out to get... a particular student at Hogwarts. Not even Lynn noticed the tears sliding down her face.

"Yet, Lynn, as it turns out, Sirius was out to find a _rat_ that a student was keeping as a pet..."

_Rat_ rang in her ears like a gunshot... she knew when he said rat, he meant _Wormtail_, and this she could not bear to hear. It couldn't be, it just couldn't...

"Peter?" she whispered, and then as Dumbledore nodded, her hands flew up to her face, clamping her eyes shut, "No! No, Peter's dead!"

"Lynn-"

"NO!" she shot up on her feet and began marching back and forth across the face of the hearth, but she didn't really notice. "No, no! I knew, I knew! I tried to tell Sirius - he was gonna be the secret-keeper - but Peter knew! I don't know how he knew, but he did! I didn't even know! And then Peter sent _him_ straight to Lily and James and... then I saw, I knew... then Sirius went after Peter and killed him! Oh! I-I-"

Her knees began to buckle, but before she could fall, she became dimly aware of the hands that quickly guided her to her seat on the couch. Dumbledore was beside her now, gently patting her hands.

"You never did tell me what you knew of that night," he said gently, "But maybe it is time you did. Holding on to such things can be painful, and I think you have suffered far too long." He sighed, "And, aside from that, I may need to know something you can tell me. I know this is a terrible thing to ask, but please, tell me everything that you can rember of the events you witnessed... the events that compelled you to leave us."

She knew what he was asking of her. _Everything_ was a large thing to tell, and she had been holding it all back for so long... over the years she had built a wall in her mind, a veritable dam that was near overflowing...

"I'll try..."

* * *

**To be continued in the following Chapter, which should be up soon. And, as always, reviews on this are greatly appreciated, both by Lynn and myself. **


	3. Painful Memories

**Muggle Disclaimer: I do not own this world in which I am writing, Jo Rowling does, I am just borrowing a few characters from it. Lynn, though, is mine all mine.

* * *

**

**Witch Disclaimer: this is Lynn's story, I am just telling it.**

**

* * *

**

**Part One, Chapter Three: Painful Memories**

In her heart, Lynn knew what Dumbledore was asking of her, and though she wanted to let it all go, something held her back. _Everything_was a large thing to tell, and she had held back for so long… over the years, she had purposefully built a wall inside her mind. Behind that wall Lynn placed any memory or emotion she couldn't deal with or didn't want to think about, and it was nearly overflowing.

She didn't want to tell Dumbledore everything, only the facts if anything at all, yet she knew that one word, one thought, one emotion, and the river would break through, demolishing every last bit of her barrier…

And then, as she realized this, all the things she was hiding inside bubbled to the surface; they rose inside her, up and over, before she had any chance to stop them. Lynn spilled the horrible memories that had haunted her for so many years, all the memories she would never forget.

"Right before the Potters went into hiding, Remus and I had a long talk. I was Lily's friends, and I was absolutely terrified so I went to Remus. We all knew that someone was giving him information about the Potters, but we weren't sure whom. I knew it wouldn't be Remus – I don't know how I knew, but… I did. He told me how afraid he was for the three of them, how he was afraid that whoever was giving that information was one of us. I knew what he meant, for I felt the same way, though it made me sick to even think about it…

* * *

_"I don't know what to do," Bethalyn said, staring into her cup. It rattled around in it's saucer as her hands shook, "I feel so helpless, and I'm scared, Remus,"_

_Remus Lupin sat down on the couch beside her. He didn't look well. Bethalyn knew he had troubles, she had guessed long ago what he was, but thought it best not to mention that she'd figured it out. "We're all scared, Beth," he said to her, his voice trembling, "That's why they're going to hide now. They're scared for Harry."_

_His name brought a smile to her lips, and the thought of not seeing him for who-knew-how-long brought a tear to her eye, "I know. Sweet Harry... he ruined my favorite shirt last time I saw him."_

_Remus laughed, "James was the one who fed him those peas, you know. I say you should send him the bill,"_

_Beth shook her head, "Ah, it was worth it." They both sat there quietly, unable to speak. Bethalyn finally found her voice._

_"Remus... no one's hid from him before, successfully. And so far, every trick Lily and James use... it's like he already knew they'd be using it. Someone has to be telling him," she swallowed hard._

_"I know," he said, sadly._

_"And... There are only a handful of people who would have known..."_

_"I know."_

_"What if..."_

_Remus shook his head, "No. It won't be like that, Beth. Trust me. Sirius will be their secret keeper, and he'll never utter a word."_

_Silence surrounded them. Bethalyn sipped at her tea, but only half-heartedly. In her heart, she had the nagging suspicion that one of them was the traitor. "Remus, will you look at me?"_

_"What?"_

_"Here," she sat down her cup of tea and turned to face him, "Face me. For my own sake, I need to know."_

_He gave her a questioning look, not quite understanding what she could do, but turned and looked her in the eyes anyway. She reached forward and touched his cheek, staring into his eyes. She could see... feel... her fingers warmed at the touch of his face. She pulled them away and rubbed them. He would never betray the Potters, nor could he ever, and she knew that without a doubt. She just knew.

* * *

_

"And after you left Remus?" Dumbledore asked her gently, "What happened then?"

"I thought about going to visit Sirius, but knew I didn't have to. I _knew_Remus had complete trust in Sirius, and I knew that it was safe with him. Instead, I felt like I should go and see Peter instead, I don't know why...

* * *

_"Oh, uh, hello... Beth, is it? Yes, it's Beth, of course, you went to H-Hogwarts, didn't you?"_

_Beth frowned at Peter Pettigrew, "Peter, are you feeling alright? It's me, Bethalyn, remember? You asked me to go to Hogsmeade with you, what was it, three times?"_

_"W-well, yes, of course. Is there something you need?"_

_Beth looked at him through the small crack in the door. "I thought I could come in, just talk. I know you're worried about James, I thought maybe we could-"_

_"Oh, well, no. I mean, of course I'm w-worried about J-James, but I've no time now for company, you see. Perhaps another time? Goodbye!" and he shut the door._

_Beth just stood there, frowning for a moment. Just before he'd shut the door, his eyesight had crossed hers... what had that been? If only she could have touched his hand or face to be sure..._

_She turned to leave; heading down the walk pondering what she had saw there in his eyes, when she noticed a sour taste on her tongue... a very bad taste..._

_Bethalyn whirled around and dashed back to his door, but didn't knock on it. Instead she just touched the doorknob... a chill raced down her spine. Someone had just Apparated inside Peter's house, and the taste doubled._

_Refusing to vomit there and then, she carefully pressed her ear to the wall, listening..._

_"What do you have for me now, Wormtail?"_

_"Godric's Hollow, sir,"_

_"SIR?"_

_"MASTER! Master, don't hurt me, please!"_

_"So... the Potter's have run to Godric's Hollow... what was that?"_

_"What, Master?"_

_"At your front door, you imbecile! I heard something!"_

_Bethalyn fell backwards with fear, not for herself, but for her friends... she scrambled back, desperate to get away to warn someone, for she had no means of fighting him... She frantically reached for her wand, but it was stuck in her jeans pocket..._

_The knob on the door started to turn, Beth screamed... 'Potters' and 'Godric's Hollow' rushing through her brain..._

_Just as the door opened, she popped out of sight._

_She then found herself on a street she didn't know, one that looked overly Muggle. She'd never Apparated before, nor did she have a license to do so... it had been a complete accident._

_Lying in the middle of a Muggle road, she instinctively ran for cover. From what, exactly, she wasn't sure. She hid behind a large tree, where she wouldn't be visible from the street. Beth rubbed her hands together – they were freezing. Peter had betrayed the potters, and she knew it._

_And Voldemort knew that someone else knew about it. That meant he didn't have much time to do..._

_After some time of vomiting, she was finally able to collect herself. Shakily, she got to her feet and started down the road, looking for some sign of where she was. There were too many windows open in the homes by which she walked, so she couldn't cast a spell... and though she had Apparated once, she wasn't sure how she'd done it, and doubted she could do it again. It was a miracle she hadn't sent herself into a brick wall as it was._

_Urgency made her start running. The sooner she knew where she was, the sooner she could make her way back to get help..._

_Then Beth saw it. The houses had thinned out, and at the end of the road before her she spotted a particular house that sat some space away from the others. She guessed it was about a quarter of a kilometer from where she stood. Something about the house - what, she couldn't say - let her know that she needed to be there._

_Stopping to catch her breath, and to help ease the burning in her chest, Bethalyn paused and leant against a street post. It was by sheer chance that she looked up and read it._

_Godric's Hollow._

_"No!" she screamed, looking back at the house. Ignoring the pain it caused to breathe so hard, she ran as fast as she could towards it. There was flash of green in one of the windows; she nearly fell on her face when she saw it. She ran harder, there was another flash of green... she was almost there..._

_A third flash, far larger than the other two, seemed to cause an explosion from within. While Beth didn't hear a thing, she felt it as though she had been disarmed. She flew backwards in the air, landed amid a cluster of trashcans, and the world around her faded into darkness.

* * *

Tears ran freely down her face, now. Her voice faded to a whisper and she could barely believe all that had come out of her mouth, all that she had told her friend. Dumbledore, who she had almost forgotten about in the rush of memories, sat quietly next to her, solemnly understanding what she had seen and experienced. A long silence filled the room, so thickly that it was almost visible. It was Dumbledore who spoke first._

"And what did you see when you woke, Lynn?" he inquired, softly.

She expected another flood of emotions but none came. Just as the raging river surges then dies away to amble as it pleases, her bottled up emotions had died away. Her pain had escaped, and it left her with cold clear – well, almost clear – facts.

"I woke among broken tree limbs and trash cans. I could hear a loud rumble, like an engine, nearly pounding my head to death… It finally began to fade, so I sat up and looked around...

* * *

_Before Beth could quite recall where she was, a hard hand grabbed her by the shoulders and slammed her against a tree trunk._

_"Who did this!" demanded a familiar voice._

_Beth shook her head. When her vision cleared, she saw Sirius Black had her pinned, one hand on her throat and one hand holding his wand up to her face. "Sirius?" she asked, groggily._

_"What do you know!"_

_"What happened? Oh -" she looked around. The house was demolished, completely destroyed. And she remembered, and started to cry._

_"No!" she sobbed, "I tried to stop him... I tried to stop him... Sirius, please, what happened?"_

_He released her, and looked away. "The Potters are dead."_

_"No!" Beth fell to her knees and bawled. She'd been so close..._

_Sirius began to walk away from her, she noticed that the look in his eyes seemed dead, defeated. He was angry, hurt, and she could see that he didn't need to know who had betrayed them._

_"Wait, please, Sirius!" she called after him through her tears, "Don't go, please!"_

_He paused only for a moment, looking her straight in the eye, something not many would ever do, and said, "I'm going to get Peter."_

_And then, with a pop, he was gone.

* * *

"I don't know how I got home that night, but I did somehow. Then I found myself out in Hogsmeade, among people celebrating. Next thing I knew, it was said that Sirius Black had killed thirteen people with one curse… they also were saying that he had been working for __him_, and he had turned in the Potters, and then killed Peter along with a dozen Muggles.

"I tried to tell people that it was a load of rubbish, Sirius working for Voldemort, I had learned Peter had been, but it didn't matter much. They wouldn't listen, and I couldn't deny that he'd killed Peter. He said that's what he was going to do. The Potter's deaths had driven him into a blind rage, insanity even. Had I run into Peter, I might have done the same thing; try to kill him, then use a curse wrong and accidentally kill others… as morbid as this sounds, it seemed possible… but that didn't make it right. So Peter was dead, and, as far as I was concerned, Sirius was in Azkaban because he had killed people. Murder is murder, even if the victim had it coming. "

She was quiet again, but Dumbledore spoke up quickly, "Now, is that why you left?"

"Yes," she said, a few straggling tears drizzling down the corners of her eyes. "I felt guilty for not telling someone sooner about Peter, and then for not stopping Sirius when I had the chance, and then there were other things, too. Everywhere I looked, I was reminded of it all. It was driving me mad, people coming up to tell me about how the curse on Harry had killed Voldemort – I couldn't even listen. Magic, even the simplest of spells, reminded me of my days at Hogwarts with Lily, and I couldn't bear it anymore.

"So I left.My finalcharms were to change my hair and eye color, and then I sent my wand and broom to you," she looked up at his gently smiling face, "I'm sorry I didn't explain. I just had to get away from it all, and you were the only one I trusted enough in case anything had to get to me. I thought that if I could just start over, as new as I could, then perhaps I wouldn't be haunted by… by three innocent lives…"

"Three?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly curious. "I only counted two."

Lynn furrowed her eyebrows, "No... Lily, James, and Harry…" Her eyes widened, and something clicked in her head. All that Dumbledore had told her seemed to be avoiding something important… it couldn't be that Harry was….?

He frowned at her, slightly, "Didn't you notice that everyone celebrated the boy who lived? The only boy?"

There was a surge of joy in her chest, making her tremble from head to foot, "Harry," she breathed, "Harry's alive?"

"Since the day he was born," Dumbledore added, giving her a knowing grin. "He lived with Lily's sister's family until he was eleven. He didn't even know that he was a Wizard until Hagrid gave him his letter. In fact, Hagrid was the one who brought him on Sirius's motorbike to me, and I left him in care of his aunt and uncle."

"They thought Sirius was out to get him, didn't they?"

"Indeed."

She wiped her eyes, "Why… if you didn't know that I didn't know he was alive, why didn't you mention him sooner?"

He threw her a mischievous grin, "I supposed you wouldn't want to speak of him at first…" His smile let Lynn know that that wasn't the whole truth.

A rush of questions filled her thoughts, things she wanted to know, things she had to ask, but Dumbledore spoke up again, seeming to hear the questions that she had yet to ask. "I know there is much to tell you," he rose to his feet, "But that will have to wait. I asked you to be prepared, and you are, and so I suggest that we both return… home."

From his cloak, he pulled a long, golden colored piece of wood, and then reached into a pocked and pulled out a bag of what she knew was Floo powder.

"My wand!" she gasped, so surprised to see it, "You kept it all these years! Oh, I know I never had to use it much really, but I had grown fond of it all the same…"

"You will need it, now," he said to her, pressing it into her hands.

All she could do was stare, and then the next thing she knew, she was stepping of her own free will into a bonfire of green flames, and into her former life.

How she could accept it all, she wasn't sure. There was only one thing, actually, that she was certain of, and that was that there was a young man she needed to meet…

* * *

**More to come, soon, I promise...**


	4. Returning Home

**Muggle Disclaimer: I do not own anything but Lynn, and Lawyers frighten me. Take my stuff, and you will fear me, got it?

* * *

**

**Witch Disclaimer: Lynn was kind enough to let me recall her tale, so I ask that you treat it respectfully. Remember, this is her tale, I am just the lucky person fortunate to write it down.**

* * *

**Part One, Chapter Four: Returning Home**: 

In a small room littered with boxes of various items, most beyond our perception of normal, a woman sat quietly. She looked around in awe at what was to be her new home. She looked and felt very much out of place, though not just because she was carrying a wand in the back pocket of her Levi's.

Yes, Lynn wore her favorite pair of jeans, and her favorite cotton shirt, but on a rack next to her door hung a cloak that she was to wear if she were to leave. The people of Hogsmeade weren't likely to take her clothing in stride, since it was all very Muggle.

She reached out a hand and caressed a box of her old school items. When she had left her Wizarding life behind her, she'd asked Dumbledore to destroy all her things, but now she was glad that he had not.

It was close to a year and a half since she had received an Owl from Dumbledore, telling her that he had to speak with her. The following week, he had come to bring her home to meet the past she had tried to forget. Since then, she had come back and begun using her unique abilities to help the Order. It had taken a few months of intense reviewing and refreshing herself with her special magic, and then she'd been thrown right in, on the front lines.

Ah, but that was fine, she was used to it there. She'd been there often enough, back when she was right out of Hogwarts.

There was more to Lynn than even those of the Wizarding world knew.

She glanced out the window of her new house. It was snowing again. She got up from the box she was sitting on and walked to the window. In the distance she could see Hogwarts, and it made her smile. She would always love that place.

A stray dog ran down the street, making Lynn's heart skip a beat, but only one beat. She knew it wasn't Sirius. A small tear squeezed out of the corner of her eye, but she wiped it away. She had been lucky enough to spend some time with Sirius before he died…

* * *

"_TRAITOR! WHORE! VILE SCUM OF THE EARTH! YOU MUGGLE-LOVING TRAMP!"_

_Lynn had tripped over someone or something, and crashed to the floor. Something tore, and now a painting was shrieking at her. And that painting seemed to be waking up others. _

"_DEMON CHILD! DISGRACEFUL WRETCH!"_

_Several witches and wizards ran out and began stunning the paintings, giving them silence once more. Lynn felt a hand reach under her arm and lift her up, though it had been so dark, she didn't know who the hand belonged to. _

_Dumbledore had said to be silent, and she'd done her best. Someone pulled her along until she was in a kitchen, somewhat shabby, but a kitchen all the same. _

"_I'm so sorry," she apologized, feeling silly for making so much noise. Now, how could she really be of use, if she couldn't even watch where she was going?_

"_Don't be," said a somewhat annoyed female voice to her left, "I always trip there, and you tripped over me. Some things can't be helped." Lynn looked and saw a thin, young witch with pink hair. She seemed familiar…_

"_You would be Nymph- uh, I mean, Tonks, right?" she asked._

_The young witch started to answer, but someone spoke before she could._

"_Tonks has a nasty habit of falling on her face. Ah, some things can't be helped."_

_Lynn froze, tears coming to her eyes. That was a voice she knew all too well, even after so many years. _

_That voice belonged to the one who had snuck up and poked her under her arms on her first day at Hogwarts; who had teased her endlessly when near others, yet helped her study for endless hours in the library before a Charms exam; who had given Lynn her very first kiss during a game of Truth-or-Dare, then wiped his mouth on her sleeve after doing so, to make her laugh; who had done the chicken dance with her during a waltz at Lily and James' reception. Laughter tried to bubble up at the memory, but her tears were already too thickly laid..._

_Slowly, oh so slowly, she turned and rested her eyes on a tall thin wizard, with long jet-black hair and deep-dark eyes._

_Sirius smiled at her, "Hello, Beth."_

"_Oh!" Lynn threw her arms around him and refusing to let go. One of her dearest friends… "Sirius! I missed you so much!" she sobbed, not minding how ridiculous she sounded._

_Sirius wrapped one arm around her, but stuck the index finder of his free arm in his mouth, then wriggled it in her ear. Lynn yelped and jumped back, promptly punching him in the arm. _

_"Prat!" she snapped, though she instantly felt dreadful for saying it. Choked sobs started in her chest._

_He grinned at her and held out his arms, to which she grabbed him again and didn't let go for some time. _

_"I missed you too, Beth," he said to the top of her head, which remained buried in his chest._

_"Isswinow," she murmured._

_Sirius laughed, "Pardon?"_

_She withdrew her head and stood back. She took a moment to wipe the hair that had clung to her tear-damp cheeks, and then tried again. "Its Lynn now," she explained, "Beth died with the P... with James and Lily."_

_He nodded, a sad and gray look entering his eyes, "I understand. Lynn it is, then," he shook himself and produced a smile, "But do you still smoke?"_

_She frowned. Having lived with Muggles for so long, she thought of tobacco. Placing her hands on her hips she said, "Sirius, I never-"_

_But then she remembered - too late. Sirius squatted and jabbed her in the armpits. There was a loud yelp, heard well throughout the house, and the kitchen erupted with purple smoke. _

_Even over the screeching portraits, a hoarse laughter could be heard from the kitchen.

* * *

_

She quickly dried her eyes. No, she hadn't been there when he'd died, though part of her wished she had been. Yet, even that part of her knew there was nothing she could have done. Lynn missed Sirius fiercely, and always would. When the news had come from Remus, sadly saying that Sirius had fallen through the Veil, she'd collapsed to the floor, where she didn't move for a day and a half. It wasn't until Remus himself came to see her, after not hearing a reply from her, that he found her and helped her up. Sirius had a special place in her heart, and always would… after his death, she decided that it was best to think of things that way, that she could carry a part of him with her always, and never forget her friend. She turned away from the window and returned to her boxes.

Now, even though she'd been very useful to the Order, Dumbledore brought her to Hogsmeade. She wasn't all that sure why, but she couldn't have been happier about it. No one knew how dear to her that school was. There, she knew, were two people there that meant more to her than the entire world…

The doorbell let her know that one of those two people was at her door.

A wave of excitement raced through her, and one of her boxes flew in front of her, causing her to trip and fall.

"Oof! Oh, drat!" she waved a hand at the door, "Come in, please! The door's unlocked!"

A tall and skinny sixteen-year old boy with untidy hair pushed the door open and peered inside. "Hello?" he asked, uncertainly.

"Hello!" Lynn squeaked from the floor. Harry peered down at her, looking startled. She tried a laugh, "Sorry, I tripped… though you can probably guess that. I was going to answer the door in person but I accidentally summoned a box my way in my excitement and didn't see it…" she got to her feet and brushed herself off.

Harry stared at her. "Erm, are you Bethalyn?"

She stopped her brushing and looked up at him, "Well, it's just Lynn now, but yes, it's me. And you would be Harry, correct?" he nodded, and she smiled. She felt her eyes filling with tears as she looked at him.

He nodded. "Dumbledore said that I should come to talk with you. He said that it would help."

Taking note of his rather sullen and business-like response, she raised an eyebrow at him, "Indeed. Though, I was expecting you much sooner. Nearly a month sooner."

He shrugged, "Sorry about that, I had to wait for the next Hogsmeade weekend."

"And what explains you waiting a week later? I know the last Hogsmeade weekend was last weekend."

He ran a hand through his hair, "I wasn't sure I wanted to come."

Lynn laughed lightly, "I understand. It was fifteen years before I discussed my troubles with anyone, and even then it took a friendly push for me to face them. I suppose that's why Dumbledore thought it would do you some good to speak with me… though I confess I was the one to mention the subject once I was transferred here.

"Oh let me look at you, Harry," she reached out and put her hands on his shoulders to look at him. He looked so much like James… like when she first met him, at Hogwarts. But his eyes… Lynn could see they were Lily's eyes, but there was more there, now. They were determined and resigned… but farther down they were angry and hurt. That pain was strong. She could feel it, even taste it, and she knew that if he didn't release that pain, his determination would falter when he needed it most.

"You look so much like your father," she whispered at last, giving Harry a hug. He tensed up, so Lynn quickly released him. "I'm sorry… and where are my manners? Come in ad pull up a box. I'm afraid I don't have my furniture out yet, but the boxes aren't too bad. Come in, come sit."

Harry followed her, reluctantly. When he didn't cone right in to her living room, Lynn turned and looked back at him. "Is there something wrong, Harry?"

He shoved his hands in his pockets, "Um, no… you knew my Dad?"

That wasn't the whole truth, but she wouldn't press him just yet. "Yes, Harry, I did. Well, your mother, really. Then I met James, later on. Lily was one of my best friends in school. All of us were close, until-"

"Until they died, I know," he said bitterly. Or was that irritation?

Lynn frowned at him, "You've got some pretty finny views on death, boy. For your information, I was going to say, 'until I ran away'. You may not believe it, but I'm a million times closer to them right now then I was for the last fourteen years or so. Did Dumbledore tell you much about me?"

Harry shrugged, coming into her living room and seating himself on a box, "He said you really understood death well, and could help. That's it, really. He didn't tell me that you knew my parents."

Lynn plopped onto a box opposite Harry, "That's about it. When I was younger, I lost everyone that mattered to me, Harry. But I was alright, because I had Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and Peter."

Harry's hands tightened, Lynn sighed, "Yes, even Peter. But he always made me nervous, so we never got very close even though he asked me out several times in school."

"Why did he make you nervous?"

She grinned, "He was a wimp, and I had issues with wimps. If they couldn't stand on their own two feet, I would most likely, knock them down."

Harry's head shot straight up, a perturbed glare on his face, "You'd beat them up?"

"Oh, my word, no! Goodness no… I just … Um, Harry? Do you know how wands work?"

He frowned at her, obviously taken aback by her change in subject, "I never really thought about it, no."

She smiled. "Each wand has a magical core that allows a witch or wizard to expel their natural magic. Have you ever done magic without your wand, though?"

"A few times. Mostly when I was angry or frightened. What does that have to do with anything?"

Lynn rubbed her hands together, "Magic can come out, without a wand. That's the main thing to remember about me. You see… most witches and wizards can do some things without a wand, but not too much. I am the exact opposite. I am a Wand-less Witch."

* * *

**Things are getting interesting, aren't they? As I've said before, this is still just the beginnging... **


	5. Truth Be Told

**Muggle Disclaimer: I own Lynn, but the world in which she lives and the people with whom she interacts with belongs soley to JKR. I have no intention of claiming they are my own, I am just borrowing them.

* * *

**

**Witch Disclaimer: This is Lynn's tale, I am just being a good Historian and am making sure the world has the opportunity to hear it.**

* * *

**Part One, Chapter Five: Truth Be Told**

Harry stared at her, a confused and blank look plainly on his face. "You're a what?" he asked, at last.

Lynn smiled. Yes, she supposed that it did seem rather incredible. Everyone reacted in such a manner when they learned of what she was. Even Lynn herself, when she had first learned…

* * *

"_No, Doctor, you don't understand," her Mother was saying while young Bethalyn sat in her chair and played with her dolly. "She's not even five, and she does magic."_

"_Well," the doctor said with a shrug, "I suppose she's an early bloomer, as the case may be. I don't see problem, really,"_

"_Aren't you listening?" her father said, almost shouting, "It's not regular magic. There's something wrong!"_

_The doctor sighed, "Tell me what is so strange about it,"_

"_Well," her Mother started, giving her Father a nervous glance, "She makes real tea in her small tea set. And she does this… this thing…"_

"_She just looks you in the eye," her Father added, "And she can tell if your lying or not."_

_The doctor's head perked up, "Are you referring to Occlumency?"_

_Lynn's Mother shook her head, "No. We did not think of that, even though it's impossible for a child her age to be so skilled in something that takes years to learn. She can't read our thoughts, nor can she push her way into our minds. Yet… she knows if we're lying to her. Doctor, don't you see? This is why we came, this isn't normal-"_

_The doctor raised her hand, "As I said before, perhaps she is just an early bloomer. I'll say, it is a rare thing indeed, but there have been cases where children as young as ten or eleven have shown aptitude for Occlumency. Just aptitude, mind you, as it still took them several years to learn the skill. Keeping that in mind, I wouldn't be surprised if she were an even younger case…"_

_Lynn's Father shook his head, "We did our research, Doctor. I, we, know that's a possibility, but honestly I think there's something more to her. Even her hands…"_

"_Yes, they change temperature when something's wrong, and don't tell me it's nerves. They get cold when something's wrong. When she's worried or nervous, they get warm, but when something is seriously wrong, they get cold," her Mother said._

_Beth looked up as the Doctor sighed again. She looked back at Lynn, then said to her parents, "She may just be gifted…" the Doctor hesitated, "But we'll keep an eye on it, and wait until she's older. There's no harm in making tea, for now."_

… … …

"_But I don't want to!" Bethalyn protested when the man asked her to wave the wand and try to do the spell again, "I don't know spells! I'm eight! I won't know them until I'm eleven and go to Hogwarts!"_

_The man, who had told her he was an Auror, patted her head and smiled, "We know that, poppet, but we need to see what you can do, being a wand-less."_

"_If I don't need a wand, why did you give me one?" she said. It didn't make sense. They said she didn't need a wand, yet they wanted her to use one. Then they would take it away and try and make her do stuff without one. Then they'd give it to her again, and tell her something else to try. It had been two weeks of this, and while it had been fun to be allowed to hold a wand when she first started, it was now the least fun thing in the world. She hated wands, she hated not having a wand, and then she hated wands again. Plus, the man was a liar, and she knew it._

"_To see what you can do," the man said slowly, "Now try the spell again."_

"_Accio doll!" she shouted, doing what the man told her to do. Her dolly, which was across the room on a stool, didn't move an inch._

"_Again,"_

"_Accio doll!" Nothing._

"_Again,"_

"_If you want the doll, YOU call it!" she shrieked, throwing the wand across the room. It clattered to the floor, leaving them both in an irritated silence. The man reached a hand out, almost to pat her on the head again, but she had had enough. She gave a shriek at the top of her lungs, and the doll fell off the back of the stool, plopping to the ground._

_He raised his eyebrows at it, then smiled at the small girl, "Good job, poppet, you did very well."_

_She folded her arms and fumed, "No I didn't. I missed."_

"_Missed? You moved the doll, even if it was just a little bit."_

"_I missed," she said sourly, frowning at the doll, "Because I really wanted my doll to fly across the room and smack you in the face!" Then she started to cry. _

_Her mother burst into the room, just then, the large wooden door echoing off the walls. "What are you doing to her?" she demanded, running to her daughter and holding her close._

_The man sighed, "I've told you before, Mrs. Blakefield, we need to know what she can do-"_

"_When you make a child cry, you know enough!" her Mother shouted._

"_Mum, my hands are cold," Beth whimpered softly. Her Mother handed her a pair of mittens and squeezed her tighter, "Here darling,"_

"_Mrs. Blakefield," the man started. Beth looked up at him, and caught his gaze for a moment. "I mean her no harm! The Ministry needs to know!"_

_A cold chill settled in her stomach and made her cry harder. She didn't know what it meant, but she knew he wasn't telling the whole truth. Beth could tell he was a bad man. _

"_Mr. Nott," her Mother said, standing and staring him in the eye, "You will not bother my daughter again. You know enough. The Ministry can make a decision from here. Good day."

* * *

_

Lynn sighed. "Would you like some tea, Harry?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Ms. Blakefield, I'm sorry, but I just saw your wand, in your back pocket…?"

"Yes, yes, I know, Harry," she said looking about the room, "Where's my tea set? I had it earlier…" she scrunched her face and wrinkled her nose.

The box Harry was sitting on began shuffling around inside. There was a faint pop and Harry was bucked clean of. The lids flew open and a silver tea set, along with two cups and saucers leapt up into the air. By then Lynn had her wand out and waved it, freezing the falling items before they crashed to the floor. Starting with the tray, she gingerly placed the items from the air and began her tea. The lack of a stove in the living room didn't seem to be a problem. Harry sat up and grabbed another box to sit on. He watched as Lynn curiously made him a cup of tea, all with seemingly empty containers. Yet, when she poured the empty teapot, hot tea filled the teacup. When she spooned out of the empty sugar bowl, the small spoon had sugar cubes on it.

"Brilliant… are those charmed?"

Lynn gave him a sad smile and passed him a cup. "No, I told you, I'm a wand-less."

"But you have a wand. You just used it."

"True. Some spells I have to have a wand for, like freezing things. With the freezing charm, you see, I could get carried away with myself and start an early snowstorm. That happened once, long ago." She sighed, trying not to remember that day. Before the Potter's deaths, that night had been her worst memory. She shivered a little. "You see, Harry, it's just one of those things. You might be able to get your spoon to stir that tea without your wand, and maybe you could really get angry and make my teacup shatter. That's normal, practically expected of you. But me… well," she scoffed, "I'm limited to what I can do in general… sometimes using a wand is hard for me, and there are some spells – wand or no wand – I just can't do them. Then again, there are other things that just… happen.

"You're a strong person," she said, pausing to sip her tea, "So, I'll bet anything that you haven't noticed it, but those who were weak with magic could never stay standing around me for long. When I get excited or nervous, or even upset, I tend to summon and repel things, like the box I tripped over just before you came in."

Harry sipped at his tea, "So Pettigrew was never strong enough to stand around you?"

"That, and he annoyed me. He liked me, but he'd come near me and just trip and fall, or faint, or get really weak and have to go lie down. It was rather funny at times."

"What else can you do?" he asked curiously.

Lynn looked up and met his gaze. There was a deep ache in his heart, and great longing… but for the moment he was truly interested in her and… if her unique ability could be learned. She broke eye contact with him and sipped at her tea, unsure how much to tell him. "Bad things, Harry. That's the problem."

Harry started at her. "Like the Unforgivable curses?" he whispered.

She shrugged and looked at the window, thinking of Sirius for no real reason. "Only one of them."

Judging by the look in Harry's eyes, she knew she didn't have to tell him which one. It was the worst of them all. They sat and drank their tea in silence for a few moments. Harry just stared into his teacup, but Lynn couldn't take her eyes off Harry. It seemed as though her life had folded somewhat, and it was only yesterday that he had spit up green-peas all down her shirt.

* * *

"_James! Oh no, James – get a towel!" Lily shouted towards the kitchen, while picking up her infant son from her friend._

"_Really, Lily, it's fine," Beth said, smiling down at her shirt, "I think this is more my color now anyway. Pea green."_

_Lily paused and looked down with at her with a look of dismay, then she broke out into laughter. "You do look good in green," Lily laughed, "but that still doesn't get James off the hook."_

"_What am I on?" James asked, peering around the corner._

_Lily gave him a pleading look, "Harry belched peas on Beth's shirt,"_

"_Really, it's fine!"_

"_No, it's not," Lily scolded, then went back to her husband, "I asked you, nearly five minutes ago to get a towel for her."_

_He flashed a sheepish grin, "Oh… right. I'll be right there with it." _

_Beth's eyes remained on the spot where James had been for a few minutes. It broke her heart to see how they were trying to cut back on magic. With Voldemort on the loose, and with the rumors that he was possibly looking for the Potter's, they had opted to use as little magic as possible, so it wouldn't be traced. Summoning things was out of the question, even if it didn't take much magic to do so. Beth also had the nagging suspicion that their low profile wouldn't work for long, and they'd have to officially go into hiding soon._

_But, Beth didn't want to think about such unhappy thoughts at the moment._

_She smiled across at her friend, who was now pulling faces to get her infant son to giggle. "You make a great mother, Lily."_

_Lily paused in her face-pulling and looked up, her face grim, "Thank you, Beth. Things are tougher now… there's so much to lose… but I wouldn't trade Harry for the world…"

* * *

_

"I'll bet the Ministry doesn't like you much," Harry said to his teacup.

"Huh?" Lynn pulled herself from her memories, "Oh, your right. They didn't, but then it became apparent that I wasn't that strong of a witch in general, so they didn't punish me." She shrugged, "I had a fairly miserable childhood, though. The Ministry always wanted updated reports from my parents on what I could do, and we were always on the run… Until I came to Hogwarts, that is. I love that place."

Lynn was pleased to see Harry smile at her. He felt that way about Hogwarts, too. Then he frowned at her, "Whom were you running from? The Ministry of Magic?"

Lynn paused. Well, she thought, I might as well tell him. Perhaps he'll feel he can open up to me more if he knows.

"No. Voldemort."

Harry dropped his teacup. Glass shards flew across her floor. "I'm sorry…" he reached for his wand but his hands were having a hard time getting it from his pocket. Lynn knew that it wasn't the name that had startled him. He hadn't flinched. It was that he was stunned.

"It's alright, Harry," Lynn said soothingly. She waved her own wand and the cup mended it's self. Another wave made the spilt tea vanish. "No need to apologize."

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "Voldemort went after you? Did he want to kill you… too?"

"No… not exactly. Well, I suppose he did, for he would have killed me eventually, I'm sure, but…" she sighed, "I think he wanted to steal my abilities or something. Or use me. Either way, I was in so much danger… but Dumbledore accepted me to Hogwarts and gave this house to my parents so they could stay closed to me, and that changed my life. Becoming friends with Lily Evans was the best thing that ever happened to me. I was safe at last and had friends who didn't mind the fact that I was different."

They both sipped at their teacups for a while. Then another question came to Harry's mind.

"So, what happened with Voldemort? Did he just give up?"

Lynn coughed into her cup, "_Gah_, uh, no he didn't. But we'll save that story for another time. I thought perhaps you would want to talk about Sirius today."

"Not really," Harry said resolutely.

"We can save that, then, too. It's all right. I suppose it suites me fine to have you know that I'm here for you, and I understand what your feeling."

He looked at her. Lynn watched him swallow hard, and she regretted saying what she had to him. "You don't know what I'm feeling," he said at last.

"Harry,"

"No one does. You've read the papers. I'm 'the Chosen One'… no one carries this burden but me."

She sighed and hung her head. Was he ready to know? Probably not. But he wasn't healing inside. He needed someone to turn to, to trust, and that was why she was here. More than anyone else, Lynn understood his grief and his fear. But a trusting relationship had to be an honest one so… she needed to tell him. "I spent the last fifteen years blaming myself for your Mum and Dad's death," she whispered.

A strange light came to Harry's eyes. "But… you didn't…" Lynn could tell he was starting to connect things that didn't belong together.

Lynn sat her teacup down on a box beside her, then reached out and took one of Harry's hands in her own. Leaning in close, she whispered, "No, Harry, I didn't do what you're thinking. I… I thought you were dead, too." His hands were very warm.

"What?"

She shook her head, "Don't ask me how I missed it, but… I learned what Peter did, and somehow found Godric's Hollow the night Lily and James died. I was too late… I was knocked out by an explosion from inside the house and came to in time to meet Sirius, who said that he was going to hunt Peter down… no, you need to hear this, Harry," he tried to get up and leave, but she held his hands fast. He had very nice hands, like his dad. A bit oversized, but strong and warm.

"I don't know how I missed it, but I thought you had been killed that night with your parents. I knew Sirius hadn't killed those muggles, but I couldn't deny that he had murdered Peter, because he had wanted to! Had I found Peter first, I would have done the same thing. But I couldn't stand it, knowing that I hadn't been fast enough to save my friends and their son, so I left…" He locked eyes with Lynn. She saw so much hurt and pain… tears welled up in his eyes and Lynn could feel hers begin to burn. "Harry, I know how you feel because I mourned you and your parent's deaths for fifteen years!"

Hot tears ran down his face. He blinked furiously at her, looking quite like his mother. Lynn could remember a few times when Lily had looked just like that. "I know how you feel, Harry. Trust me, I know." Then the pain in his eyes, in his heart, was too much for Lynn to bear. There was a moment decision, one she was barely conscious of making, and Lynn reached out and hugged him tightly to her. It had been a rash decision, but Harry didn't seem to mind, as he willing buried his face in her shoulder and cried softly.

She became a rock, a solid, unmovable object; she would not move of leave him as long as he needed her.

Some time later, both Harry and Lynn stood on the stoop of her house, each with swollen face and eyes from a good cry. Neither had planned to cry much, Lynn hadn't planned to cry at all, but now… Harry's eyes were a little red, but she could also see relief. Hopefully now, he'd be able to move onward, without struggle.

Lynn grinned at the castle in the distance, "Stay safe on your way… oh, what do you want?" Lynn waved off an Owl that had just swooped in and landed on her roof, sending a flurry of snow down on her head and making her sputter.

The Owl gave a small hoot, and then took off again.

"What was that about?" Lynn asked no one in particular as she dusted the snow off her head.

"This," Harry bent down and collected a letter that had fallen from the roof in the snow. He looked at it briefly, and then handed it to Lynn.

"What the – oh, I see," she took it from him and opened it.

"Who's it from?"

Lynn raised an eyebrow and frowned at Harry. "He loves to confuse me, that man does. Have a look for yourself," she handed him the letter.

* * *

_Dear Lynn_

_If I am not mistaken, Mr. Potter will be returning to Hogwarts soon. Perhaps he would enjoy some company along the way?_

_See you soon, _

_Albus._

_P.S. Dear Harry, _

_Invite ms. Blakefield to accompany you on your return, if you would for me. She may try to refuse, but remind her that you are not the only old friend she has yet to reunite with._

_Prof. Dumbledore

* * *

_

Harry smiled at the message, "I have my orders. I guess Dumbledore wants you to come visit."

"He doesn't miss a thing, does he?"

"Nope."

She sighed, a little nervously, "Let me get my robes then. Who am I to say no, to such a clever invitation?"

Five minutes later, they headed back to Hogwarts together.

"Ms. Blakefield?"

"I have two rules, Harry," she said from beneath her hood. "First, don't call me Ms. Blakefield, call me Lynn. Second, don't ever poke me in the armpits. Break rule one and I sic my teapot after you. Break rule two, and I'm not responsible for what color you'll change."

"Alright, then. Lynn?" he re-asked with a light laugh.

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind me asking, who was your old friend? The letter said there was another. Do you mind me asking who?"

"You can ask whatever you like, Harry. I admire anyone with an inquisitive nature. But… that doesn't mean I'll answer it."

"You don't want to tell me?"

She paused in the snow and smiled at him, "Remember the story we're saving for another time?"

"Yes,"

"Well," she stared walking again, "This person has to do with that. I'll tell you … later. Or sooner. I'm not sure which Dumbledore has in mind. Let me ask you, does the Hogwarts kitchen still serve Chocolate Mousse?"

Harry grinned at her, "Uh, I think so."

"Lets pick up the pace then, shall we? I haven't snuck into that kitchen in ages…"

* * *

**A/N: Well, this concludes Part one. For clarification purposes, Lynn is, even now, a very busy lady and the 'Parts' are the intervals in which I had the chance to hear her tale. Part two is comming soon, depending on both our schedules. This is nowhere near the end...**


	6. Changes

**Oh to Remember, but Never Forget: Part Two**

**Muggle Disclaimer: I own nothing, not Harry or his world, or the events that have occurred. Get used to it, please. I fear lawyers.**

**00000000000000000000**

**Witch Disclaimer: This is Lynn's tale, and she has only allowed me to write it down because she believes in building relations between our two worlds, as I do. You are not allowed to take it, or you will feel both our wraths.**

000000000000000000000

**Part Two, Chapter One: Change**

Together, Harry and Lynn walked down the road, through the town of Hogsmeade and up towards the castle. For the most part, it was too cold to speak, but conversation wasn't necessary.

Of course, she couldn't help but sneak a glance at him now and then. He just looked so much like James… more than she'd ever thought he would…

She quickly wiped away tears that were threatening to form. She was finished with her tears, if for no other reason, than for Harry's sake. She would move on with her life, for him.

It wasn't until they reached the castle that either of them spoke.

"Harry, can you help me here?" Lynn asked as she got tangled in her coat. She'd tried to remove it while simultaneously shaking the snowflakes from it, but somehow her arms had tangled with the coat sleeves and her scarf.

Harry gave a small laugh, "Sure – just hold still so I can get that scarf…" Lynn saw Harry take hold of one end of the scarf and give it a pull. It didn't do anything but pull her hair.

"Ow," she laughed, "I don't think that worked, Harry."

He gave her an odd face, one that nearly took her breath away in how much it looked like one James used to give her. "Well, it's not like you are doing much better," he said with a bit of humor in his voice.

In a moment, Lynn still tangled, the two of them were laughing heartily over the situation. Still laughing, Lynn decided to scrap the whole thing.

"Okay, okay Harry, let me try this," she bent over and dumped the whole thing off her, coat, scarf, robe and all. True, that left her in her typical Muggle clothes, but she didn't really care. Once she was freed, she could sort out her stuff and redress.

"Ta-da!" she said with a flourish as she popped out of the tangle.

Harry laughed, "Nice trick, where'd you learn it?"

Lynn grinned as she began to sort out where her robe was and redress herself in Wizard attire, "A nice young Auror, named Tonks. Do you know her?"

"Yeah, and somehow that doesn't surprise me."

Lynn started to say something when she found herself rubbing her hands together. Her fingers were cold. She frowned and looked at Harry. He gave her a questioning look.

"Lynn, is something wrong?"

"Yes," she said simply.

He said something else to her, but she didn't really hear it. Her attention was drawn to a figure approaching them from inside the castle.

"Well, look at this," drawled a young voice that Lynn did not recognize, but one she did not like at all, "Potty's been off the grounds? And what's this, got yourself a new girl, Potty? Or is this a baby-sitter?"

Harry stiffened. "Sod off Malfoy," he said sharply, "I had permission from the Headmaster."

_Malfoy…_ Lynn hated that name.

The young boy, who Lynn guessed was in Harry's year, strutted into clear view. Lynn found a sneer on her lips. He was the spitting image of his father, she thought bitterly.

Malfoy gave him a bitter laugh, "We'll see about that," and then he turned his eyes to Lynn, looked her up and down, and sneered, "Tell me, where'd you dig her up? I didn't realize Hogsmead had prostitutes."

"Harry NO!" Lynn lunged to keep Harry from attacking the blonde boy. While Malfoy laughed and gave some snide comment about protecting Harry, Lynn locked eyes with Harry and gave him a warning look.

Then Lynn turned to the boy and smiled.

"I knew your Father, you know," she said sweetly, taking a step towards him. "You're just like him, just as arrogant…"

Lynn's grin broadened as Malfoy defiantly raised his eyes to hers and glared. Little did he know what looking her in the eyes would mean…

Lynn glared at him, sensing what she didn't like. "Why do I feel you're tainted with evil, boy?" she asked him softly.

He blinked nervously and stepped back. He also seemed at a loss for words. "You are not allowed h-here," he stuttered faintly.

But Lynn wasn't about to back down. She advanced on him, still holding his gaze. "I am allowed," she said plainly, "And you are a very young foolish boy," she took one final step towards him, taking his chin in her hand and forcing it up to plunge her eyes deep into his own. Lynn could instantly tell that he put up walls around his mind to protect against her trying to read his mind, and she could also tell that he was good – but he didn't know that she wasn't out to read his thoughts. It was more of intent she was looking for, and that was something that few people could hide from her. In a whisper that only he could hear, she said, "One day, you will see how foolish you truly have been. You will regret your choice, Draco, and I bet that I'll be there when you do."

A frightened expression crossed his face before he finally tore away from her – or tried to. He slapped her hand away with such a force that is startled Lynn. While not as bad as other times she had known, a puff of green smoke erupted around them. Lynn backed up and grabbed Harry quickly, pushing him away from the smoke. Harry was looking slightly shocked.

When the smoke cleared, both saw Draco running in the other direction, trying to cover his face with his hands as he did so – hands that, both noticed, were somewhat green.

"Is that what you meant earlier, when you said not to poke you?" Harry asked with a choked laugh.

"Yes," she said lightly, watch Malfoy run away. "There are a few more colors I seem to produce, too. Sirius always got purple, for whatever reason you could imagine…"

Exiting the portrait, Lynn and Harry smiled at each other.

"Those House-elves haven't changed much have they?" Lynn laughed as they headed down the corridor.

"Nope. The only one who's any different is Dobby,"

"The one with the clothes?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's well-meaning, but the others think he's odd."

Lynn smiled, "I can see why. He adores you, though. Treasure that, Harry."

Harry paused and gave her a small smile, "Don't worry, I do."

Together they stopped. Lynn put her hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled gently, "Hey – I should let you get back to school – I'll head out on my own – but I just… I just wanted to know how proud of you I am. I know you Mum and Dad would be proud of you, too."

Harry smiled and brushed away tears, "Thanks,"

A noise from behind Lynn drew Harry's attention. Lynn knew someone had been watching them, and she knew that they were now being approached, but she didn't turn around. Instead she started at the reflection in Harry's round-rimmed glasses. Harry frowned at whoever it was… though Lynn was slowly getting an idea of whom it could be.

"Well, well, well," came a sultry voice, dripping with disdain. "A private liaison with someone who isn't as student, and therefore isn't allowed on the grounds? Quite interesting indeed… and with an attack on a Prefect, that may just warrant a month's worth of detention, at the very least…"

Lynn, giving Harry a small smile, held up the invitation from Dumbledore. "I have permission to be here," she said over her shoulder without turning around.

There was a scoff, "Oh really? I wasn't notified, and I doubt that whatever that notes says will simply allow an unknown girl to just-"

"Woman," she corrected sternly, "And unknown? Really, now, Severus," Lynn turned and faced him, "Could you forget me so easily?"

Severus Snape frowned at her for a moment before his face went blank. Whether it went blank from shock or from something else, Lynn couldn't say. She simply smiled at him. "I never forgot you, you know," she said quietly. "Oh, and my note here is from Dumbledore. He personally invited me."

Silence filled the hall. Lynn turned back to Harry.

"I'll see you later, Harry. You hurry on up to Gryffindor Tower."

Harry smiled, gave her a quick nod with a slightly suspicious glance and then dashed off down the hall. Once he had gone, she turned back to the man who was staring at her.

She put a hand on her hip, "Well, do you remember me or not?"

There was a moment where he blinked his eyes, then he cleared his throat, "I'm… I'm afraid it's been a long time, Beth."

"It's just Lynn now," she said, "But I'm still the same. You need to be nicer to Harry."

Severus blinked, clearly taken by surprise. "He has a complete disregard for authority and is a known trouble maker."

Lynn stared at him, half-way lost in her own thoughts, "And he's also a hero."

"That matters nothing. Rules are what they are," Severus said, suddenly looking away from her and straightening his robes.

Lynn smiled and approached him. "Oh, sure, rules are rules, unless you are the one to break them, right?"

He gave her an indignant stare, "And just what are you implying?"

Lynn frowned. He was stuffier than he used to be, all those years ago. He hadn't even smiled at her once. Not once. She quickly quelled the urge to rip up her invitation from Dumbledore and throw the pieces in his face.

"All I am saying, Severus, is that you once broke rules to do the right thing – which happened to save my life," she signed and walked past him, "And you ought to be nicer to Harry."

He didn't respond.

At the end of the corridor, where she was about to turn and head down some stair that would lead her out of the castle and back to her house, she turned back to him. "You're different, Severus."

He turned and faced her, his face impassive. "I am," he said quietly. Almost defiantly.

She turned and headed down the stairwell that led out of the castle. Feeling very disappointed, she crumpled the note from Dumbledore in her hand and let it fall.

"I guess there really wasn't a point in coming up to the castle," she whispered softly.

In her wake, a wave of frustration rolled off her, repelling the note back up the stairwell, clattering against the stone steps and walls. It blew out of the stairwell completely, finally settling on the stone cold floor.

Pale, slender fingers wrapped around the ball of crumpled parchment, retrieving it from the floor, and dark eyes lingered on the stairwell entrance.

00000000000000000000000

**A/N: Well, it took me long enough, didn't it? Well, I've been working on other fics and whatnot, so I hope this is up to par. I just love Lynn… So, please read and review! I always leave reviews, so you can't fool me. I know it only takes a moment.**


End file.
